plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno
The Jalapeño is a high-damage explosive that can clear an entire lane of zombies and even melt Zomboni's ice. Its shape and name are based on the chilli pepper, valued for its spicy flavor. It will make an instant kill on most zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg, jeyyuxs dahudhsankdfsf Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy Jalapenos can be good last-minute saves, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the Mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. You can also use a Jalapeno on a Gargantuar when it throws its Imp, as it will be destroyed along with the Gargantuar. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming snowballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot (if his head is shown). Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it, (Gargantuars, Giga-Gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as Torchwood fire. Column Like You See 'Em Mini-game being used in Column like you see 'em.]] In the Mini-game Column Like You See 'Em, the Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except relatively healthy Gargantuars. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves 2 and 3 when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants but Jalapenos will kill all of them. The Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. It is an good idea to use when Football Zombie comes on a final wave. Trivia Jalapeno]] *The Jalapeno's name is misspelled in the game; the correct spelling is Jalape'ñ'o. **Because of this, the Jalapeno should be pronounced Hal-A-Peen-O as opposed to the correct Hal-A-Peen-Yo. *It seems that the Jalapeno is actually sweating. This may be due to that he is hot as he is a chili, or it may just be reflections from the sun. It may also be since he is nervous about the explosion and trying not to detonate at the same time. *The Jalapeno plant in real life is not actually the hottest chili pepper. In fact, the hottest pepper, the Trinidad Scorpion Butch T Pepper, which is 1,463,700 on the Scoville scale!article on the Scoville scale, the numerical measurement of the hotness of peppers. *The flaming effect is, assumably, due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *The Jalapeno, Ice-shroom and Cob Cannon are the only explosive plants that don´t create a word while detonating. *In Almanac Entry, the Jalapeno says, "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!". Jalapeno is getting hot when he explodes at all zombies. Or if he explodes like a Cherry Bomb, and Doom-shroom. *The row of flames seems to distinguish from the left. *If you look closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *The Jalapeno's eyes become even more red when it is about to detonate. *It is unknown why the fire produced by the Jalapeno doesn't clear the fog. *It is unknown why the Jalapeno's fire doesn't burn the lawn or the plants. *It is unknown why the Jalapeno can set fire to a Pool lane (when it is planted on a Lily Pad). *It is unknown why the Jalapeno unlike Cherry Bomb, its explodes all zombies. Instead, Cherry Bomb is single zombie. *Jalapeno can melt a frozen Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss. *The Jalapeno, Peashooter and Ice-shroom are the only plants whose names were spelled uncapitalized in one entry of the Suburban Almanac. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, there is an achievement called Chili Free, where the player is not permitted to use Jalapenos in Column Like You See 'Em. *The Jalapeno and the Potato Mine are the only 2 explosives that don't explode in 2 or more lanes. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if 'daisies' was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac, the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. **But however in the iPhone Version in Zen Garden, it shakes faster. *If a Jalapeno or other explosive plant is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it won't fall into ashes. *Jalapeno is an male plant. *If a Jalapeno is crushed or smashed before it explodes, it will detonate IMMEDIATELY when crushed. *If you use more than 1 Jalapeno not at the same time, and the next Jalapeno is detonates before the first Jalapeno's fire disappears, their fires will disappear at the same time. *The Jalapeno is possibly crazy, for the way he shakes and squints, or he may just be nervous about exploding. *The Chili Pepper T-Shirt was available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. It was a white T-Shirt with a picture of the Jalapeno on it. *The Jalapeno and Torchwood are the only plants that use fire. **They are also the only plants that can melt frozen zombies. **In fact, the Jalapeno is normally green. *The Jalapeno and the Cherry Bomb are the only explosive plants that has a red color. References See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Plants *Cob Cannon Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Anti-air Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:One-Use Plants